


Home Workout

by alicevictonland



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicevictonland/pseuds/alicevictonland
Summary: It's quarantine and they've only got to workout at home.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 31





	Home Workout

"Babe wake up~" Seungwoo said, shaking his boyfriend's body to wake him up for their daily home workout since quarantine happened.

"mhm.." Seungsik groaned, turning away from his boyfriend and ignoring him, trying to get some more sleep.

"Baby please~" Seungwoo whined and that was it for Seungsik. He can't handle a whiny Seungwoo.

"Yaaay!" Seungwoo jumped like a kid when Seungsik got up and changed to his gym clothes. Woo and Sik went to their mini gym room to start doing their daily workout. First they started stretching, they're helping each other but Sik starts to notice that Woo is a bit clingy than usual. Still, Seungsik didn't mind it and continued to do the first set of exercise. When Seungsik did the glute bridges, Seungwoo kept on staring and biting his lip to the point that he loses his count and that's when Sik knew his boyfriend was horny.

"Where are you staring at?" Sik called Woo out.

"H-huh? Oh sorry I was just spacing out." Seungwoo lied as if Sik was going to believe him.

"You sure you're okay?" Seungsik asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Seungwoo answered, proceeding to the next exercise, sit ups. Seungwoo holds down Seungsik's legs so he could do the sit ups properly but Woo is still spacing out thinking of lewd thoughts about his boyfriend. Seungsik decides to give a quick peck on Woo's lips while doing the sit ups and that surprised Seungwoo. He stopped doing the sit ups and cupped Seungwoo's face with his hands.

"Babe I thought we're gonna workout?" Seungsik chuckled while giving Seungwoo a kiss.

"Fuck workouts" Seungwoo said kissing Seungsik back passionately, pushing Sik gently to lay down on the floor. Seungwoo began grinding their clothed dicks together, making Sik moan. Seungsik grabs on the hem of Seungwoo's shirt, quickly taking it off but Seungwoo was impatient so he ripped Sik's shirt off. Seungwoo's kisses trailed down on Sik's jawline down to his neck, nibbling, sucking, and leaving some hickeys. Sik tilts his head so Woo could access his neck more before trailing down his kisses on Sik's collarbones. Seungwoo began rubbing Sik's nipple and pinching it while licking and swirling his tongue on the other one making Seungsik gasp and moan. Woo then trailed his kisses down to Sik's navel, stopping before the hem of Sik's shorts. Seungwoo teased and licked on Sik's still fully clothed dick, making Sik grab onto his hair.

"Seungwoo please" Seungsik said.

"Please what?" Seungwoo chuckled.

"Please please fuck me right now." Seungsik pleaded. Seungwoo grabbed on the hem of Sik's shorts pulling it down together with his boyfriend's boxers. Woo licked the tip of Sik's dick oozing with precum, he twirled his tongue before sucking Sik's dick slowly, bobbing his head up and down, making his boyfriend arch his back and grabbing Woo's hair tighter.

"Hmn.. fuck" Seungsik moaned, he wasn't satisfied so he mouth-fucked Seungwoo but Seungwoo pinned his hips down to prevent him from doing so.

"Wooya~ faster please" Seungsik pleaded again and Seungwoo complied, fastening his pace. Before Seungsik could even cum, Woo stopped, releasing Sik's dick from his mouth with a pop. Seungwoo removed his shorts and boxers, pumping his dick in front of Sik. Seungsik bites his lower lip, liking what he's seeing.

"Go on all fours baby." Seungwoo ordered and Sik, without hesitation went on all fours, his butt sticking on the air waiting for Woo's touch. Seungwoo licked and spat on Sik's hole, making sure it's lubricated enough. He aligned his dick and slowly slid it inside Sik's hole, stretching it out. He didn't move for a while until he got the signal from Sik that he fully adjusted to it. Woo began thrusting slowly then fastening up his pace roughly, grabbing onto Sik's hips and slapping his butt from time to time. He pumped Sik's dick while thrusting him, making him close to cumming.

"W-woo ahh.. I think I'm close-" Seungsik stuttered as Woo continued fucking him roughly, Seungwoo lost his rhythm as he's close to cumming as well. Seungsik bucked his hips meeting Seungwoo's thrusts, both were a moaning mess. Seungwoo thrusts slowly filling in Sik's hole with his cum as Sik rides out his orgasm. Seungsik collapses on the sticky mess on the floor with Woo on his top, still with his dick inside of his hole. Seungwoo removes his dick making Sik moan again. He giggled as he turns Sik around to face him. Woo cuddled with Sik even if there's cum everywhere.

"I love you." They both said at the same time and laughed. They stayed there for a while before Seungwoo carried Sik to the bathroom for a round 2 or not. 


End file.
